


Allonsy!

by TypicalRAinbow



Series: Strive! Various WW one shots [7]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Hb as a timelord, Magic, Other, Timeline Shenanigans, Tumblr Prompt, hackle if you squint super hard and know the doctor calls the tadis things like sexy and baby, not an actual cross over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalRAinbow/pseuds/TypicalRAinbow
Summary: All of space and time to be... and yet Mildredends up with a Tuesday, and in a big blue box. AU





	Allonsy!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cakeeatingwingedcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeeatingwingedcat/gifts).



> Prompt: AU, HB in your fave spaceship.

The Tuesday had been normal. Extremely boringly normal… until it got really weird. One moment Mildred had been nipping to the shops for her mum, then she swept along in the adventure. And not a fun one. Sure she’d made a new friends in Maud and Tabby at least. But Maud was purple. Tabby was actually Kit-10, a robot. And people had DIED. Aliens. Witches. Robots. The woods coming to life. An angry lady in an almost Edwardian black dress. Magic… Mum would be back at the flat (if there was still a flat!) wondering where she was. 

Right now though, they need to be going. Earlier she’d seen the witchy looking lady ( Maud had said she was her teacher, but she looked like no teacher Mildred had ever seen) had given Maud a bottle of red stuff then vanished. Later cornered the green alien tree thing, Maud had thrown a bottle of red stuff at it and yelled “Run!”  
Mildred had done as she was told but not knowing where to go had followed Maud. The potion had given them a head start on the monster but not much. Mildred could hear it not far behind them as they tore down the back alleys, roaring and knocking over wheelie bins. 

“It’s a dead end this way!” Mildred gasped. They were zigzagging toward the scrap yard Mil knew the gates where high and locked. Normally. Someone had left them open and Maud dragged her on regardless. Then Mildred saw what they were aiming for. It was wooden and blue and had not been there this morning when she’d cycled past. 

“But it’s box!”  
“Just Come on!” Maud urged. And yanked her inside and slammed the door. Mildred put all her small weight against it barricading it shut. “Hover! Up and AWAY!”  
Mildred was almost thrown back at the lurch. The alien must have hit the door.  
“How will this help? It can smash though walls!”  
“Not these ones! We’re not in that place in time and space anymore, we’ve moved.” Maud grinned. “Or are moving? HB was ready with a transfer at any rate-“

“Why is there a human in here?!”

Both Mildred and Maud jumped at the voice and turned around.  
“Mistress!”  
Mildred fell to the floor as Maud ran up to her teacher. A teacher stood with her arms folded looking even more cross the she’d done earlier.  
“Let me re phrase that,” she said coldly. “Why have you brought that particular untidy and clumsy non-magical human child in here on to my ship?”

But Mildred wasn’t paying attention. Instead of the inside of a shed or a cupboard like she’d expected the inside of the blue box was- well it was hard too describe. But it was enormous!  
A stone cavern that had been built into, Metal and brass and wood and glass floor runways. but as if it had grown up from the rockface, lined with shelves of books and bottles and jars and cupboards looking Like a ancient library and a laboratory all in one. Candelabras hung High above from a Ceiling like hallowed hall dotted with a galaxy of stars, lighting the place in soft oranges and blues. In the centre, where Maud and the ‘HB’ stood, There was a large pink and silver crystal Colom stretching from the floor below to almost the roof. It moved slowly up and downas if the very place was breathing. A big table or alter hugged the middle of it, covered in instruments and strange systems. 

And with a groaning wheezing sound, the Tardis set off.

“Maud Warlock Moonshine Spellbody There is absolutely no excuse-!”  
“But she is magic! I saw her! She’s what Agatha’s cronies, were after not me.”  
“So you brought her here?!”  
“She was in trouble! I couldn’t leave just her. And she helped me earlier! I think she knows where the others are.” 

Mildred blinked, turning back to her new friend. Maud was apparently trying to vouch for her. Judging by glare, the Time Witch was not impressed.

“Think? Is this some kind of joke?” she said approaching Mildred.  
“it’s -it’s-“ Mildred stammered.  
“Bigger on the inside. Yes, I’m aware, heard it all before.” Snapped the stranger. Suddenly she grabbed Mildred’s hand and dragging her up the steps to the middle of the room, and held her hand onto a handle forcing it down. “Hold that down. Do not let go under any circumstance.”

She then addressed Maud stalking around the console. “Humans are trouble. That one will be trouble. You can’t keep them. Why isn’t it in a school? They have compulsory education in this era.”  
“ ‘She’. Millie doesn’t have school Mistress.” Maud shrugged. She was taking the collection of things out her bag and carefully measuring them out into smoking pot that had sprung up from somewhere. ‘Tabby’ was next to her curled up on the table, his silver wire fur reflecting the light around it. If it was wasn’t for the cable plugged into his belly, he would look like he was asleep. “It’s something they call ‘sommer holladay’.”  
“Oh, those. I don’t believe in them.” The lady scoffed and pulled a screen around to her, studying whatever gibberish it was saying intently. But said nothing else.

No one did for a while. For the first time since the high street had exploded, it was quiet. And time was slow. Mildred could catch her breath. Mildred could only hear Maud as she worked, tabby’s whirring purr. and some far away hum deep and rubbling. She Feel the vibrations up through her feet as if this big place were flying. 

The woman didn’t relax, although she’d shed her elegant black cloak from earlier. Mildred took a better look at her. She stood as straight backed as ever, even more Tall and thin and all angles now without the robes. She wore a Black blouse with a high collar, its funny cuffs rolled up her for arms and a embraided black waist coat with matching- Mildred wasn’t sure if it was a tight long skirt or a pair of trousers but it matched. And Pocket watch too. but its chain went twice around the women waist with a bunch of keys attached, then looped around her neck so the watch hung down like a necklace. Hair piled up high on her head, and a pale profile with burgundy lipstick. She wasn’t pretty. But there was something handsome in her face, like the old paintings. There was the energy about her too, like a crouching panther or an oncoming snow storm…

A large book had popped into existence and hovered helpfully at the teacher’s side. She kept switching from reading it to adjusting the controls. All the while carefully watching Maud doing whatever it was Maud was doing and offering up the occasional instruction.  
“Stir it three hundred and forty three degrees withershins. Then leave it half an witching hour and it should be done.”  
“Will it be enough Mistress?” Maud asked, putting away her bits and bobs. A wave of her hand had the pot, precious contents and all stored neatly under the metal flooring.  
“It’ll have to do.” Her teacher sighed. “It reverse some ot the effects at least.”  
“Excuse me? Miss?” Mildred pipped up timidly. The lady’s head snapped up, as if she’d forgotten Mildred was there. “What’s going to happen to Rowen?”  
“Who?” the stranger said.  
“Her next door neiabour. He’s a frog.” Maud added helpfully.  
“You live next door to a frog?” Her mistress said frowning at Mildred.  
“No, he wasn’t a frog he was Rowan Webb but that thing-!” Mildred said. Suddenly she felt her eyes watering, the day catching up on her. “It- It turned Rowan in to a frog! He saved us but-! And the others-!”

A hanky on sprung out of the console , thrust in her face by a claw. Followed by a glass of water. Maud came around and hugged her tight.  
“they’ll be fine.” The time witch said after a pause. Awkwardly. And possibly lying. “there there. don’t cry. You’re no use crying. Tell me exactly what you saw today.”  
Mildred did albeit with a sniffle.  
“Was that an alien?” She asked afterwards.  
“Technically not for you. It originated from earth.” The lady sighed.  
“Have we really moved? From the junk yard?”  
“Yes. We transferred.”  
“How?” Mildred asked.  
“You would even understand if I told you so I’m not going to waste my breath.”  
“So where are we?”  
“No where yet I haven’t decided.”  
“What about home? My Mum? All the people?” Mildred asked. “Who are you?”  
“Oh will you stop asking questions I’m trying to concentrate!” the lady snapped standing up to tower over Mildred. 

“Now now, HB.” Said a voice. A soft laughing voice that echoed around the console, the grey pink light flickering with each syllable. “She’s a child, be gentle with her.”

Mildred shrieked in surprise letting go of the lever. 

Aliens. Witches. Robots. The woods. Magic. Up till now she’d coped quite well but now spaceships that talked was really far too much on top of everything else!

“I said Not to let that go.” ‘HB’ scowled. “It was a very simple instruction.”  
“What will it do?” Maud asked helping Mildred to her feet.  
“Absolutely nothing. I just needed her away from the door and not to wander off or break anything.” Maud’s teacher said. 

The voice made a disagreeable noise. HB made one right back.  
Only it sounded like a name.  
“Ada...” 

“Don’t worry. It’s only the CACKLE.” Maud reassured to Mildred in a stage whisper. “Part of the TARDIS interface. That’s what we’re in by the way. It stands for Time And Relative Dimi-”

HB glared at the girls, stopping Maud mid flow.  
“Moonshine go make yourself useful and make some calming tea or something.” she grumbled. “The stray you’ve picked up is in shock!” 

Maud shot off into the belly of the TARDIS with “Yes Miss Hardbroom.” 

“You can’t keep calling the poor girl things like that!” CACKLE admonished. Mildred felt as if, even with no visible eyes, it was peering at her. Kindly at least. “…What is you name my dear? Maud called you ‘Millie’, is that correct?”

“I’m not calling her by Millie.” Miss Hardbroom insisted then addressed Mildred. “Haven’t you a proper name?”  
Mildred was too stunned to speak. HB rolled her eyes and came around behind her; seizing her jumper by the scruff of her neck. 

 

“Mildred Hubble.” The Time Witch read aloud from the sewn in name tag. with a sneer. She turned back to the console. “Fine. Welcome aboard Mildred Hubble. But you’re not staying! You’re here on a trial basis till I-”  
“with our help.” The Cackle added.  
“Till We Save your silly little planet.” HB finished but while still very grouchy when Hardbroom spoke again, her face and voice had gone all soft. “Once this is over, Mildred we’ll take you home to you mother. You’ll be safe here. Now. Hold on tight…”

**Author's Note:**

> from a tumblr ask from Cakeatingwingedcat that of corse in true mildred Hubble doctor who fashion ran off away from me and got carried away with. cheers for reading


End file.
